Over the last decade, three-dimensional carbon scaffolds have been fabricated using various techniques such as chemical vapor deposition, substrate patterning and capillary-induced self-assembly. However, these approaches present a practical challenge to develop further carbon devices; either due to scalability issues, or high operational cost.
Three-dimensional microscopic scaffolds using carbon nanotubes have previously been assembled via techniques such as pattern transfer, stereo-lithography, focused ion beam lithography and chemical vapor deposition; collectively referred to as “pre-patterned” or “bottom-up” approaches. Various “top-down” approaches such as capillary-induced self-assembly and nanotube-polymer hybrids offer the potential of cheaper, and potentially scalable methods for the fabrication of three-dimensional scaffolds with carbon nanotubes. Using these strategies, three-dimensional structures of carbon nanotubes have been synthesized. However, the suitability of these top-down and bottom-up approaches as a versatile method to fabricate three-dimensional all carbon scaffolds with various carbon nanomaterials, such as fullerenes and graphene, has not been demonstrated.
Embodiments of the present application provide methods and structures that address the above and other issues.